fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcanism (Kasumi12346)
Arcanism is a fighting style that very few are born with the ability to use. This fighting style focuses on using arcane power, a type of energy that seems to be alive, is everywhere, and binds everyone together. While magic power is created by ethernano merging with a mage's soul, arcane power is created when ethernano fuses with the "essence of the universe." Description Arcanism is a fighting style that is separate from magic, but not entirely independent from it. According to Arcanism ideology, in the unconscious of Magic there are structures and principles that are shared among all forms and types of Magic. These structures and principles make up a metaphysical "energy field" that unites and flows through all forms of magic and the mages who use them across space and time. In fact, one can go so far as to say it connects all life and things in the universe together including concepts like life and death. This "energy field" goes by many names including the Tree of Life, Structure of Magic, the Zeitgeist, Odylic, arcane power (秘術力, Hijutsuryoku), and many more though its most used name is Prana. The nature of Prana is very hard to study and discover because of how it is the culmination of the nature of every magic currently known and unknown. It is very easy for a researcher to get lost in all of its mysteries and even if one were to devote their entire life to the studying of this energy field they would hardly make a dent. So far what is known about Prana is how it can be divided into four parts or "domains" called archetypes. Each archetype represents one of the four major structures and principles that make up magic. They are the Shadow, Anima, Animus, Self, and Persona. The first is the Shadow archetype, which represents how all forms of Magic hold a darker side and how all are prone to corruption. This side of Prana can be compared to a raging inferno or an all consuming darkness. It is evil, powerful, alluring, dangerous, and merciless. It feeds on desires and raw negative emotions. The only goal of this side is to set free the repressed shadow of all life and society as a whole to turn all of existence into a darker place. The Shadow archetype isn't all evil and does contain positive attributes deep down. It is said that the answer to what is true nature of The One Magic and existence itself is held in this archetype and as such in order truly know yourself, magic, and reality you must be willing to accept and understand this shadow. The Persona archetype represents the better side of Magic, society, and reality. It is associated with and made up of wisdom, knowledge, healing, and all forms of goodness and is constantly trying to repress the Shadow. It can be described as a mask of sorts that hides the darker side of Magic to make the better side of magic all the more noticeable. Understanding this side is crucial to learning how to prepare and adapt the adult life and the external social world. It is essentially what defines and gives to order while at the same time serving as an example of what order and goodness is for all to follow. It is secretly evil for it is this archetype that makes Magic and reality seem so fake at times. It is like a parent lying to a child that there is nothing bad in the world. The Self or Gray is the archetype that bridges the Persona and Shadow along with all other archetypes together in order to connect the consciousness of reality and Magic to it's unconscious. It represents the idea of the union of opposites in all forms of magic and as such is connected to all things in the universe. It is neither good nor evil it isn't even grey, but instead it is believed to be the very changing will of Prana. The Anima and Animus archetypes are much easier to understand for they aren't as grand as shadow, persona, or self. In fact, they can be described as minor archetypes that can, but not always, make up the larger ones. At the same time, how every archetype depends on it is what makes it important. Anmius represents matter and it is connected to all objects. It is what gives physical importance and breathes life to form. Animus is the archetype that represents life itself. It is present in all living things and so all living things are connected through it. In addition, it creates form from nothingness and it is believed the union of Anima and Animus is what created this vast metaphysical energy field known as Prana. Although it is vast and holds power beyond imagine, Prana doesn't play any noticeable role in magic or reality because of how it is located in what can be called the unconscious of Magic. It merely works on the sidelines to help keep Magic and reality working as it should be. Unreachable to almost all except arcanist (秘術使い, Hijutsutsukai). Arcanist are mages who are born with a hypersensitivity to the prana and they make up .0001% of the mage population. They can be identified by their natural gifts like precognition and the ability to use Arcanism. Arcanism is a fighting style that allows these special individuals to manifest and give Prana a physical form in the form of supernatural abilities. Prana can be manifested to either give control over oneself or tap into one's surrounding for sensory abilities like enhanced intuition, Precognition, danger sense, and so on. They can also affect the world in one way or another for example controlling the environment, telekinesis, enhancing physical or mental abilities by tapping into the Prana, mind control, creating a fire, etc. The names of the "powers" that Arcanism grants is fairly simple. They all follow the same pattern, which is "Arcane" followed by the task for example Arcane Healing for healing or Arcane Lightning for generating lightning. There are a ton of differences between Arcanism and other fighting styles like Curses and Magic. For one, no Arcane power can be negated or destroyed in any way. They can only be absorbed and usually that is limited to only other arcanists. Secondly, they don't drain their user just like psychic abilities since an arcanist isn't using their own energy. Instead, what limits an arcanist is how much of the Prana they can tap into in a day and even when they use all they can in a day they never show any signs of fatigue. Thirdly, the conflict between Shadow and Persona is much more intense then the conflict between Magic's White Arts and Dark Arts. This combined with how rooted Arcanism is to a users very being has come up with three concepts: falling, ascending, and balancing. Falling is when the actions of a Persona arcanist become much more malevolent. This usually starts with the Persona Arcanist letting their emotions get the better of them and gets more darker the more it happens. The intense allure of the Shadow archetype is like a drug. It puts a toll on the body and mind as well as gets harder to resist the more it used and the more the arcanists actions line up with it. Their eyes will grow a deeper shade of black, their skin will become pale, and mind will become corrupt to become more demonic and evil. This will effect their Arcanism abilities as well and it will be very hard to draw on the Persona archetype of Prana and they will grow a lot stronger with the Shadow archetype. Ascending is the direct opposite of falling. It is when a Shadow Arcanist's actions and use of Arcanism begin to atone for what they have done. It is seen as a sort of physical, spiritual, mental, and Arcanism ability healing because it reverses all the effects of what falling to the Shadow archetype does. Ascending is noted to be a lot harder to falling because of the allure to the shadow archetype. Balancing is when an arcanists actions and use Arcanism are equally good and evil and it is the only way to use arcane powers of the Self archetype. Arcanism is manifestation of its user's moral compass just like how Magic is the manifestation of a mage's spirits. Prana will grant arcane powers that reflect the position of one's moral compass as well as cause physical changes to reflect the changes and increase the intensity of the corruption or atonement that is already happening. Arcane Powers Trivia *Arcanism was heavily inspired by the Force from Star Wars. **The idea was filled out by drawing inspiration from Carl Jung's theory of the collective unconscious and archetypes. Category:Important Terms Category:Arcanism Category:Arcanists Category:Arcane-sensitives